Peter Pan
by imsuchanut
Summary: He loved her, and loved having her around, even if they were just sitting next to each other in bed. Rose broke the silence. "Doctor, you're just like Peter Pan!" He stared at her, not willing to believe she had actually just said that.


**A/N: Is it just me, or is the Doctor really similar to Peter Pan?**

It was a peaceful evening. The Doctor and Rose were in bed, not like _that_, but under the covers. She was reading a book whose name he hadn't bothered to check. He was too busy talking nonsense, because she had said she was tired and wanted to go to bed, but then proceeded to read.

"How can you read if you're tired?"

"Well, reading doesn't require much energy." And that was all she said, calmly returning to her book. He sputtered indignantly for a moment, and then ran out of the room. Rose rolled her eyes at his childish antics. The Doctor returned a few minutes later, wearing his "Sexy Specs", as Rose had so accurately named them, and holding his sonic screwdriver, a real screwdriver, and a host of other gadgets.

Rose sighed, knowing he was tinkering just to annoy her. Normally, she enjoyed watching him tinker. He was slightly sweaty, wore his Sexy Specs, and had his sleeves rolled up. But he knew she didn't like his tinkering at night. He normally got shocked by whatever he was working with in the day, and at night it woke her up. Plus, despite his "Superior Time Lord Senses", his eyesight was impaired in the dark, so the shocks happened much more frequently. They also left a bad smell, too.

The couple continued to do their respective activities separately and silently in their bed for another half hour. It was comforting, and strangely domestic. Although, acts like these were not unusual for the Doctor these days. Since they got together, he often did domestic-y things. A few days ago he brought Rose breakfast in bed, and the week before they talked about getting a pet together, with slight modifications in the TARDIS, of course. But the constant comfort in each other's company was what made the Doctor smile. He loved her, and loved having her around, even if they were just sitting next to each other in bed.

Rose broke the silence.

"Doctor, you're just like Peter Pan!" He stared at her, not willing to believe she had _actually_ just said that.

"I'm like…Peter Pan. Of all the things in the world to compare me to, you chose him?" The Doctor looked put out at being compared to a _children's_ book character.

"Well that's because you're the most like him! Besides, that's the book I'm reading." Of course, he should've caught that.

"So, how am I like a children's book character?" Rose giggled at the expression on his face. The Doctor looked like his reputation had just been smashed.

"Well, you're rude,"

"And not ginger!" he interrupted. She glared.

"Point proven. You're insolent,"

"I am not!"

"Doctor, you really are. Look at you and my mum!" The thought of Jackie made his nose wrinkle, but she didn't notice (luckily) and continued. "You are very possessive," he gulped.

"What do you mean, possessive?" Rose gave him a knowing look.

"I mean that you're very protective about things. For example, the talk you had with the Captain when he came aboard." Damn. She knew.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he replied, trying to look innocent. Rose didn't buy it. She laughed, and sat up straighter in the bed to face him.

"Really? Sure you don't remember telling him that under _no circumstances_ was he to try anything with me? And if he did you were going to, and I quote, 'throw him into the nearest black hole'." The Doctor put down his work on the bedside table and moved to pull Rose into his arms. They still sat up, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, playing with the fringe of her pajama top.

"Nope, no recollection."

"You sure? 'Cause I think the TARDIS will back me up on this one." He grumbled.

"Course she would, she loves you more."

Rose giggled, "That's only because I don't hit her with a mallet!" He didn't have a retort to that, knowing full well she won that mini-battle.

He decided to change the subject. "What does this have to with me being like Peter Pan again?"

"You're possessive like him. You also have a savior persona, you want to help everyone."

"Well, I can't argue with that. I do make a very good hero, all dashing good looks and wonderful personality!" She felt his cheeky grin against her shoulder.

"Oh, let's not forget your modesty. That's another thing; you and Peter both have really big heads!" Rose's laugh was infectious, and he chuckled at himself, knowing what she said was true.

"Is that all you've got?"

"I've barely started! You're immature, and you don't want to grow up."

"Well who would? It's boring! Besides, I can be very…mature, at times." His voice was practically a growl, and she shivered. The Doctor grinned at the effect he had on her, but knew it wasn't going to do anything for tonight. She _did_ say she was tired.

"Oh, I know," she scooted back against him some more, and the Doctor tightened his arms around her, wondering if Rose had suddenly found some more energy. "But just like Peter, your physical appearance doesn't reflect your true age."

"Well that's hardly fair. He looks like a child because of magic fairy dust, whereas my physical appearance is the result of science. Besides, I don't think you'd exactly appreciate it if I looked nine hundred."

"I'd love you no matter what you looked like. Remember the big ears?"

"Hey!"

"What? I said I loved you, didn't I? Another thing: your clothes." He thought she liked his suits? She always seemed very drawn to him in them.

"Oi! What's wrong with my clothes? Nothing, you look rather dashing. But you and Peter both have…eccentric styles. You wear suits and trainers, and he wears leaves." She did _not_ just go there.

"There's nothing wrong with trainers! And you can you even compare the Converse to…leaves. It's not right! It's like comparing the sonic screwdriver to a light up pen!"

"I never said I didn't like your clothes, just that they were eccentric. You look good in the stripes, you know I think that."

"Yeah, sure."

"You and Peter both watch girls in their sleep." Rassilon, how did she find out?

"Look, Rose, if it bothers you I'll stop, I just get bored during the night, I don't need a lot of sleep, and I feel better around you, and –"

She cut him off. "I don't mind, really. It's actually sweet, the fact that you sometimes stay here with me for hours."

"Well, if you look at it that way…"

"Anyways, you both need someone to take care of you."

"That's preposterous! I'm nine hundred, I don't need a babysitter!"

"You need someone to watch over you and make sure you don't go too far. Someone to make sure you're loved and safe."

"So you're my babysitter then? Pretty sure I'm the older one, I take care of you."

"Oi! You wouldn't last a day without me!" The Doctor pressed a series of light kisses up her neck.

"You're right…you're the one thing that keeps me going. So, if I'm Peter, are you my Wendy?"

"Yes, which brings up my most important point."

"Which is?..."

"You are _exactly_ like Peter Pan because you kidnap young girls to take them on 'magical adventures'!" The room fell silent.

"I'm like Peter Pan because I…_kidnap_…young girls. That is just…wow. I have no words. Congrats, Rose Tyler, you have made me speechless." Rose laughed uncontrollably, and it took a while before she could speak again.

"It's so true!"

"You make me sound like a pedophile!"

"You're nine hundred and sleeping with a twenty-three year old!"

"Last time I checked, you were a consenting adult."

"Not on every planet." She had him there.

"That's beside the point!"

"Actually, that's proving it. You took me away at nineteen, and don't act as if you didn't want me way back then. You gave me a life of opportunity and adventure, one that I could never have possibly dreamed of. I'm ready, willing, and determined to spend my forever with you."

The Doctor nuzzled her neck. "Rose, that was so…lovely. Thank you, for saving me."

"And, Peter takes away Wendy to spend forever with him, battling pirates and having adventures!"

"You just had to bring Peter back into it!"

She giggled. "Yep! You see Doctor, you two are exactly alike!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Why can't you just admit it, Doctor?"

"Because we're not alike!"

She sighed, exasperated. "Didn't we just have a whole conversation explaining exactly _why_ you two were alike?"

The Doctor sniffed. "I refuse to accept your reasons pertaining to the matter."

"Why, does being compared to Peter Pan ruin your big, bad, Time Lord reputation?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes it does. Think about how I would look to the _Daleks_! They wouldn't take me seriously!"

"I'm sure everyone will still fear you."

"Rose, they wouldn't! Evil alien invaders would just ask if I was going to defeat them with pixie dust!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Rose Tyler, you wound me with your words!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. Look, if you admit you're like Peter Pan…"

"If I admit I'm like Peter Pan what? Ooh, do I get a _reward_?" His tone was mischievous and she knew _exactly_ what kind of reward he desired.

"Well, I don't know if you've earned it." Her voice was low, and it reverberated throughout his body.

"Rose Tyler, I promise it will be a reward for both of us."

Those were the last coherent words said for a while.

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading, and pretty, pretty please review! I'm also open for prompts, so if you have em, send em!**


End file.
